A kiss by a Kiss
by Cute Sushi
Summary: (coming soon englhish version) Kagura+Kyo Tohru+Yuki. When a kiss start the story a lot of thing start.


Kiss by a Kiss  
  
Nota da autora: Hum... é meu 1º fanfic de Fruits Basket e não está muito legal... mas acho que vai melhorar muito mais tarde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyo chegou na casa com o mau-humor de sempre, se sentou frente à mesa de brços cruzados, Tohru saiu da cozinha alguns minutos depois de Kyo chegar colocando a comida sobre a mesa.  
_ Boa tarde!_ disse ela à Kyou com um simpático sorriso  
_ Oi..._ respondeu ele se servindo um pouco de arroz, logo Shigure se aproximou se servindo da comida também  
_ AH! Que delicia! Foi mesmo uma sorte termos te encontrado Tohru!  
_ A sorte foi minha!_ ela respondeu com outro belo sorriso, Kyo olhou para os lados comose procurasse algo  
_ Onde está aquele rato maldito?_ perguntou ele agressivo, colocando um punhado de arroz em sua boca  
_ Yuki-kun está no quarto dele, desculpem-me, esqueci de chama-lo para almoçar._ disse Tohru, ela então se levanta e se direciona ao quarto de Yuki.  
_ Yuki-kun? Posso entrar?  
_ Claro Honda-san, quando quiser _ ela então abriu a porta deslizante com cuidado e entrou, Yuki estava sentado sob a luz solar olhando para Tohru com um meigo sorriso.  
_ Yuki-kun, o almoço está pronto. Venha comer, por favor!_ ela estava quase na porta quando Yuki a chamou, ela se voltou para ele.  
_ Honda-san, feche a porta e chegue mais perto, por favor. Preciso falar uma coisa importante para você, não estou te atrapalhando, estou?  
_ Não, não Yuki-kun...._ Enquanto isso Shigure e Kyo almoçavam na sala, ambos curiosos para saber o motivo da demora Tohru.  
_ Ora, ora... a Tohru tanto tempo no quarto do Yuki einh? Hehe... já posso imaginar o que está acontecendo, as crianças crescem rápido não?_ disse Shigure com a malicia de sempre, Kyo o repreendeu mas era impossível esconder que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. Ele se levantou e se direcionou ao quarto de Yuki, quando estava prestes a entrar ouviu a voz de Yuki o parou.  
_ Eu só queria dizer Honda-san... que eu te amo._ disse Yuki, aproximando seu rosto do de Tohru que ficava a cada momento mais corada, a mão de Yuki tocou levemente o rosto dela aproximando-a dele, os labios estavam prestes a se tocar quando Kyo abriu a porta, tarde demais para impedir que o beijo acontecesse. Kyo era agora uma mistura de fúria e descepção, caminhava para trás perplexo encostando então na outra perede, Tohru e Yuki não o perceberam até Kyo gritar: "RATO DESGRAÇADO!" e sair correndo sem dar explicações... se é que eram nessessárias explicações. Tohru estava prestes a ir atrás dele quando Yuki segurou a mão delicada dela fazendo um sinal de não" com a cabeça.  
_ Isso só iria piorar as coisas Honda-san...._ Kyo corria loucamente, passou por Shigure sem dar explicações, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, correu até sair da propriedade dos Souma, a partir dali começou a caminhar sem direção, pegou ônibus e metrô mesmo sem saberpara onde estava indo, vagou por vários lugares até uma voz familiar o chamar.  
_ Kyo-kun?_ era Kagura, ela estava de mãos dadas à um garoto de sua idade vestindo a mesma roupa que vestira no dia dos namorados. Ela largou o companheiro e correu para Kyo que parou a ouvir sua voz, ao chegar perto de Kyo viu seu semblante triste e assustado.  
_ O que... o que houve Kyo-kun?_ perguntou ela segurando a mão de Kyo, ele a olhou e então subtamente a abraçou, coisa que não fazia muito tempo atrás. A dor que ele sentia era enorme mas estava se sentindo melhor agora que encontrara com Kagura, demorou um longo tempo até ele a largar, mas depois de ter feito isso caminharam até a casa de Kagura, nenhum disse uma palavra sequer. Kagura estava impressionada com a reação de Kyo e ele estava ainda muito trise para falar, Kagura sequer lembrou que estava acompanhada por seu amigo deixando-o para trás. Ao chegarem an casa de Kagura ela mandou ele se sentar enquanto preparava um chá, milhares de pensamentos lhe ocorriam sobre o que teria feito Kyo mudar tanto, mas não chegava a nenhuma conclusão, ela levou o chá e eles beberam em silencio, nenhum tinha coragem de começar a falar. Kyo então se deitou no colo dela, e começou a chorar. Kagura, por que nunca havia pensado nela? Ela sempre o amou tanto mas ele nunca dera importancia, sempre fora grosso e estupido com ela, sempre tão teimoso e agora que ele precisava de alguém foi a 1ª pessoa a recorrer, mesmo que inconcientemente. Ela acariciava os cabelos de Kyo com um sorriso calmo decidiu que não importavao motivo, o que importava é que ele estava com ela agora.  
_ Kagura-chan? Será que... eu poderia ficar uns tempos na sua casa?_ perguntou timidamente Kyo, ela sorriu e respondeu:  
_ Mas é claro... Kyo-kun, eu sei que eu já te disse isso mas... eu, te amo muito!_ Kyo se surpreendeu com as palavras de Kagura, era como se ela nunca tivesse dito aquilo antes, mesmo que ela sempre dissesse era a 1ª vez que ele escutava com o coração, ele olhou impressionado para ela, seus olhos pararam e ficaram frente a frente com os dela, ambos se olharam por longos minutos que pareceram a eternidade.  
_________________________________  
Casa Souma  
A casa dos Souma estava silenciosa, Tohru estava na cozinha preparando o jantar pensando no que havia ocorrido naquela tarde até que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Yuki.  
_Honda-san?  
_ Yuki-kun... será que o Kyou.... vem jantar hoje?  
_ Não sei... acho que não. Acho que amanhã ele estará de volta..._ ambos pareciam muito tristes... Yuki se sentia culpado, mas ele não sabia os sentimentos de Kyo por Tohru, não pensava que fosse reagir assim. Yuki ficou observando Tohru cozinhar, Shigure era o único que ainda não sabia de nada, logo então foi para a cozinha afinal, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo.  
_ Yuki... o que aconteceu com o Kyo? Pode me explicar?  
_ Ele viu eu beijando a Tohru e ficou daquele jeito...  
_ Eh? Vocês se beijaram eh? Yuki está com tudo hoje não?_ Shigure ria, apesar de estar preocupado com Kyo, não queria que o clima da casa ficasse pesado.  
_ Então, por que vocês dois não saem um pouco? Vocês não podem ficar desse jeito! Vamos pombinhos!!!! Vocês não se gostam de verdade?  
_ Não é isso!_ respondeu Yuki apressado, Tohru também não queria que o clima ficasse pesado então aceitou sair com Yuki, os dois sairam de casa, Tohru estava um pouco preocupada pois estava escuro e tarde Yuki a acalmou e os dois seguiram viajem as ruas estavam movimentadas, nenhum dizia uma sequer palavra Yuki então pegou delicadamente a mão dela e disse:  
_ Honda-san, não precisa se preocupar tanto... ele volta._ ela sorriu para ele e os dois passaram a andar de mãos dadas, entraram em uma lanchonete que não estava muito cheia, a atendente não demorou a chegar e ambos fizeram seus pedidos. Tohru pediu um milkshake e batata frita enquanto Yuki pediu um milkshake e um sanduiche leve de queijo branco, após 4 minutos os pedidos chegaram e ambos começaram a comer.  
_ Geralmente não como esse tipo de coisa._ disse Yuki mordendo de leve seu sanduiche, Tohru pegou duas batatinhas e disse que estava uma delicia, ela também não comia muito batata frita, tomaram o milkshake devagar, Yuki então colocou sua mão sobre a de Tohru com um lindo sorriso em seus labios  
_ Honda-san, espero que você aceite, ser minha princesa!_ Tohru ficou vermelha como pimenta, era quase impossível resistir a um pedido de Yuki, principalmente quando ele pedia com um sorriso tão lindo, ele levou a mão dela aos labios ela afirmou com a cabeça, ele não pode conter sua alegria:  
_ HONDA-SAN! ESTOU MUITO FELIZ!_ disse ele.  
_________________________________  
Casa da Kagura  
_Kyo-kun, você pode ficar no quarto da Rin-chan, ela vai ficar fora por uns dias...  
_ E depois que ela chegar?  
_ A gente se vira! _ Kagura se levantou e foi arrumar o quarto de Rin para Kyou, ela não consegua parar de sorrir... finalmente Kyo era seu! Quando ele foi se deitar ela deu um beijo em seu rosto e disse boa noite, Kyo corou um pouco.  
  
Na manhã seguinte Kyo acordou e viu Kagura entrando no quarto:  
_ Tata!_ exclamou ela mostrando um lindo café da manhã_ Eu não coloquei misso ou alho pois eu sei que você não gosta!  
_ Ninguém disse que precisava!_ disse ele bravo  
_ Kyo-kun... como pode dizer isso... EU FIZ COM TANTO CARINHO!!!!!_ ela disse dando um belo soco nas costas de Kyo, depois de muita briga ele comeu o café da manhã.  
_ Como está?_ ela perguntou animada, só de birra Kyo respondeu que estava terrivél quando na verdade estava delicioso  
_ COMO É QUE É?_ ela perguntou mostrando os punhos  
_ Está ótimo! Ótimo!_ disse ele, Kagura saiu do quarto com um largo sorriso, era a 1ª vez que havia conseguido cozinhar algo, ela havia feito um curso algumas semanas atrás e depois do curso foi a primeira vez que fez comida. Quando Kagura saiu Kyo terminou de comer e se deitou um pouco, olhando para o teto.  
_ Ela realmente cuida de mim...._ disse ele, neste momento ele lembrou de Tohru, a garota que sempre cuidava dele antes. Lembrou também de Yuiki beijando Tohru_ Vendo esta cena de novo a decepção é menor... mas ainda continua sendo uma decepção....de... de quem eu realmente gosto?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hum, eu estou achando ineressante escrever este fanfic, espero que alguém leia pois está em português e acho que não tem muitos brasileiros aqui mas... espero que gostem! No próximo capítulo eu vou mostrar mais Yuki e Tohru. 


End file.
